Nicktoons: Toons Wars
Battle Brawlz also known as Nicktoons Toons War is a fighting video game developed by Square Enix and published by Play THQ, for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was released on 24 May 2016 to commemorate the Nicktoons' 25th anniversary. A port for the game consoles (Playstation 3, Wii U, Xbox 360) entitled: Nicktoons: Toons Wars II as released two months later and also had extra features. also available Nintendo Switch entitled: Nicktoons: Toons Wars III as released March 3, 2017. Gameplay Battle Brawlz (II) is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. Every character can use four special moves based on their personalities and show. For example SpongeBob can use Krabby Patty Toss as his Neutral Special. While fighting your opponents they will drop blue orbs, which will add more power to your War Strike bar, and sometimes orange orbs, which will add more power to your War Strike bar than a blue orb. When your War Strike bar is fully filed you can use your War Strike, the strongest power in the game. For example SpongeBob hops into his boat and causes chaos over the stage. In the XXL Version, there are sinergy attacks for example, SpongeBob teams up with the Powdered Toast Man from the Ren & Stimpy Show. Story Mode SpongeBob awoke somewhere in a capsule filled with water and noticed he was in some kind of lair. He saw also other heroes around and tried to wake them up but couldn't do it. Suddenly Patrick walked by and freed SpongeBob and also the others who were: Audryck and his team, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Zim, Johnny Test, Kai-lan, Draculaura Mr. Harlo and Jenny Wakeman . Now free they tried to escape. They reached a round empty room where they encountered Plankton who stop him. then Rocko will help Retroland: Johnny and Jenny landed in Ponyville where they regained consious and decided to explore a little around. They went through the park when they suddenly are attacked by a large crowd of robots and have to defeat them. Petropolis: SpongeBob, Audryck's Team and Draculaura has landed in Petropolis where they gained consious again. Frankie Stein followed them . They went through the city where they eventually arrived at The crowdlies' shop and entered it. There they find a capsule with Arnold inside of it. But they also encountered Pinkie Pie who had the capsule and they battled him. After defeating him he goes away and they freed Arnold from the capsule. Conch Street: Patrick, Danny and Timmy landed in Bikini Bottom's Conch Street. The three went to Spongebob's House and eventually encountered Wanda Cosma and Ember McLain and battled them. The girls got mad and said that they would come back eventually. They run into a corrupted Fanboy and Chum Chum. However the trio are able to stop them and they escape. Retroland: Tak and Jenny continued walking through Ponyville when they they reached the ghost house and entered it. When they entered the main hall they suddenly encountered Fluttershy who became mad at them because they interupted his playtime in Retroland and battled them but losed. Fentonworks: ''Kai-lan and Zim find Arnold and Squidward tied to a rocket with duct tape by Tolee. They free Arnold and Squidward, but Squidward disappears into a vortex. They go to Ren and Stimpy's world. ''Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen Log Cabin : Ren and Stimpy are turned evil by a ray that was created to by Zim. It was attended to destroy Angelica, and not hurt Ren and Stimpy. They battle the duo and soon gain their trust. Ren says tells Stimpy to show them his Happy Helmet. With this, Stimpy explains that they can control their enemies any way they want. The heroes go to Arnold's world. The Exploit of P.S. 118: They get to Arnold's hometown and recruit Helga g Pataki. They rescue other students (those students being Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Sid, and Eugene). They then get Tak, Jenny, Patrick, Timmy, and Danny. The Great Reunion-Galaxy Hills : SpongeBob and the others find Zim and the others as they coincidentally go to the same universe (Galaxy Hills, Fanboy and Chum Chum's world). Back to Realty : The heroes are doing good in the journey until they meet an universe's ruler. It is a corrupted Stick Stickley along with the Nicktoons villains. The heroes team up and stop them. Adventure Mode Levels *Bikini Bottom: Time Level *Tremorton: VS Level against Jenny or Vexus *Retroville: Puzzle Level to find the way out of a Data-World *Miracle City: VS Level against villains or heroes from El Tigre *Pupununu Village: Time Level *The Fairy World: Target Level *Yardley: Doing Amazing Powers *Petropolis: Puzzle Level to find you way out of D.O.O.M. Base *Avatar Location: Multi Level against 30 clones *Ghostzone: VS Level against ghosts *Blimp: VS Level against Blob *Doncaster:Vs Alien Doo Doo Badges *Nerd Badge: Play as the Power Hour Duo. *Screw Badge: Play as two robots. *Wet Badge: Play as two sea animals. *Dark Badge: Play as two goths. *Partner Badge: Play as two Duo Characters. *Ghost Hunter Badge: Play as the people from Amity Park. *Supervillain Badge: Play as two supervillains from Miracle City. *Animal Power Badge: Play as Doing some Animal Powers. *Space Badge: Play as two aliens. *Chalk Badge: Play as two characters made from chalk. *Scratch Badge: Play as two cats. *Bone Badge: Play as two dogs. *Reptile Badge: Play as two reptiles. *Star Badge: Play as two music artists. *Shaman Badge: Play as two Shaman apprentices. *Wing Badge: Play as two fairies. *Mage Badge: Play as two soccerer's. *Master Badge: Defeat all the bosses in Boss Mode. *Explorer Badge: Complete Adventure Mode with all starters. *Adventurer Badge: Complete Adventure Mode with all characters. *Hero Badge: Complete Story Mode. *Collector Badge: Obtain all trophies. *Preformance Badge: Unlock all stages. Mission Mode *Defeat Mr. Haig *Defeat Chippy Chip Characters The game features many characters. There is a total of 60 playable Nicktoons with an addition of 5 more in the II version. You have only a few starters which are the main characters from the main series (with the exception of Patrick), others you can unlock thoughout the story. Audryck's Team 1. Frida 2. Jenny 3. Gaz 4. Patrick 5. Spongebob 6. El Tigre 7. Tak 8. Timmy 9. Cosmo 10. Wanda 11. Danny 12. zim 13. Gir 14.Pat & Nnamdi 15. Everest Secret Characters * Audryck's Team (Animal Patrol Team) *Arnold *Azula *Beautiful Gorgeous *Bessie Higgenbottom *Black Cuervo *Bloom *Brad Carbunkle *CatDog *Cindy Vortex *Dark Laser *Denzel Crocker *Dib *Dr. Blowhole *Dudley Puppy *Ember McLain *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Foop *Frida Suarez *GIR *Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik & Waffle *Helga Pataki *Invader Tak *Katara *Kitty Katswell *Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason *Lok *Mark Chang *Mr. Krabs *Nicolai Technus *Grandpapi *Ren & Stimpy *Sam Manson *Sandy Cheeks *Sheen Estevez *Sheldon Plankton *Skipper *Skrawl *Skulker *Snap *Sokka *Squidward Tentacles *Suki *Toph Bei Fong *Traloc *Verminious Snaptrap *Vexus *Vicky *Vlad Plasmius *White Pantera *Zuko *Alien Doo Doo *Frankie Stein *Draculaura *Clawdeen Wolf *Lagoona Blue *Cleo de Nile *Abbey Bominable *Harvey Beaks, Fee, and Foo *Sanjay Patel *Pig, Goat, Banana and Cricket *Apple White *Raven Queen *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Buhdeuce and SwaySway *Po *Tigress *Master Shifu *Ginormica *B.O.B. *Lincoln Loud unlocked by defeating 1 boss *Chloe Carmicheal TWII Exclusive Characters * Bluecorn *Django of the Dead *Gaz *Reptar *The Chameleon *The Flying Dutchman *Mr. Horse DLC Characters * Rattz * Lil' Stinky * Mikey and Bunsen * Amanda Killman * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Antibug * Pinky Malinky * Ansi Molina and Olly Timbers Stages Starter Stages *The Blimb *Conch Street *Kelp Forest *Jellyfish Fields *Rock Bottom *Fenton Works *Ghostzone *The Nasty Burger *Master Mansion *Animal Patrol Tree Lookout * Yardley *Turner House *Fairy World *Yugopotamia *Happy Trails Trailer Park *Retroville *Retroland *Jimmy's Lab *Zim's Street *Skool *City Center Mall *Northern Water Tribe *Ba Sing Se *Southern Air Temple *Fire Nation Capital *Miracle City *Calavera *Leone Middle School *Tremorton *Cluster Zone *T.U.F.F. Lair *D.O.O.M. Lair *Petropolis Natural History Museum *Petsburg *Central Park Zoo *Squirrel Temple *Pupununu Village *Juju Temple *Pupununu Jungle *The Honeyhive *Frosty Market *Fanlair *CatDog's House *Cat Mansion *Chalkmine *Doncaster Unlockable Stages *Flying Dutchman's Ship *Axion Labs *Death Ball *King Goobot's Castle *Grub Demon *Giant Lion Turtle *Sartana's Lair *Small World *Madagascar *Juju World *Sub-Zero Lair *Reptarland *Ocean Shore *Beaver Lodge *Scottish Forest *Barnyard *Random Place *Alien Doo Doo's Ship *Monster High *Bigbark Woods *Frycade *Ever After High School *Turtles' Hideout *College Françoise Dupont *Bread Mines *Valley of Peace *Hall of Warriors *The Diner *Loud Residence DLC Stages * Bunsen's House * Muckledunk School * Amanda's Mansion Assist Characters Assist Characters are characters that appear out of capsules and assist you in combat. You have two kinds of Assist Characters: Power and Status Characters. Status Characters will change the status of you or your opponent for example by healing or reversed controls. Power Characters will cause damage on the opponent on their way. You also have Synergy Partners that is when a certain assist you with your War Strike. *Arnold *Biclops *Blocky *Carl Wheezer *Crimson Chin *Dagget & Norbert *Dr. Chipotle Jr. *El Oso *Fire Flight *Fire Lord Ozai *Gary *Ginger Foutley *Happy *Ickis *Icy *Jack & Maddie *Jet *Jibolba *Johnny 13 *Jorgen von Strangle *Keswick *King Goobot *King Julian *Korra *Kowalski *Larry Lobster *Libby Folfax *Mai *Man-Artica *Misty *Mr. Horse *Mrs. Bitters *Mrs. Puff *Otis *Otto Rocket *Party Juju *Pearl Krabs *Penelope Spectra *Pip *Powdered Toast Man *Private *Professor Calamitous *Professor Membrane *Princess Razzberries *Psychic Juju *Rico *Rocko Wallaby *Rudy Tabootie *Sartana of the Dead *Señor Siniestro *Sizz-Lorr *Smytus *Stella *The Box Ghost *The Chief *Tommy Pickles *Tootie *Tucker Foley *Ty Lee *Undergrowth *Valerie Gray *Youngblood *Chi-Chi *Uche *Toralei Stripes *Spectra Vondergeist *Claire *Dade *April O'Neal *Ketta *Jelly *Monkey *Crane *Viper *The Missing Link *Dr. Cockroach *Lily Loud *Lola Loud TWII Exclusive * Acornutty *Bubble Buddy *Combustion Man *Dorkus *Fright Knight *Pumpkinator Modes You have several modes. You have VS Mode where you can go up to four players and fight each other on stages. You have Story mode where you can play the story of the characters, you have Adventure Mode where you go through a few levels to battle the last boss, which is different by every character, and Event Mode where you mostly play mini-games. Category:Games where is it?